User talk:Stephan3321
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Flintstones Flintmobile page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! BigBadBrad01 (talk) 12:49, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) I think you're forgetting this wikia is about Hot Wheels and not real cars. All that text has nothing to do with Hot Wheels This is a test 86 (talk) 19:37, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :That introduction is to introduce people to the car. Someone who isn't known to Hot Wheels would like to read about the car he/she is seeing. "Is it a real car?" What about pursuing your dream. Collecting that one car you will never own in real life. Wouldn't you like to know more about the toy car you collect..? I certainly would. When I see, for example, the new Porsche 934.5 in the stores, I wonder what is it, what it is based on. Those introductions introduce people to the car. "Why is it named 934.5?" "Why did Hot Wheels chose to make this model?" "Why is it so special?" And how about HW originals, often designed with an idea in mind. An idea that designers are expressing with YouTube All Access. "How did that El Viento came to life?" "Where did the idea for the Fairlady 2000 come from?" "Why did they decide to make the Custom Datsun 240Z? There is only one real life example after all." We are more than a toy car Wiki, we are here to inform people about their Hot Wheels collection. And collecting is about more than just hoarding cars from stores, it's about knowing the store that's behind your collection.Stephan3321 (talk) 21:01, February 6, 2017 (UTC) ::To me, all that is pretty irrelevant. One can easily go to wikipedia or autopedia for that information. All you are doing is overshadowing the actual Hot Wheels models and crowding the page with facts that have little or no relevance. This is a test 86 (talk) 21:54, February 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Also, we shouldn't forget the rampant, copy and paste plagiarism. This is a test 86 (talk) 22:00, February 7, 2017 (UTC) ::: I disagree. I am with you on the copying from Wikipedia. I'll add BigBadBrad01 to this discussion. @BigBadBrad01. Stephan3321 (talk) 16:40, February 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::I was trying to stay out of this, but since you brought me in, its a lot of information that doesn't pertain to the Hot Wheels casting. If you feel its crucial to talk about the real car, keep it short (less than a couple sentences) ... as it pertains only to the casting. BigBadBrad01 (talk) 18:44, February 8, 2017 (UTC) :::::I agree with Brad. Any facts about the real car should be kept to a minimum: a short, concise paragraph like on the back of the card. This is a test 86 (talk) 04:27, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Help Indentifying Were the cars from the General Mills series Hot Wheels like the others were? I cannot find these anywhere. Joelfg (talk) 00:33, February 7, 2017 (UTC) :Could you make a photo from the base? Stephan3321 (talk) 06:13, February 7, 2017 (UTC) :At first I thought it belonged to TRC Diecast, but the company was not formed until 2013 and went out of business last year. These were from 2008. I am now assuming that they are not given there is no Mattel or Hot Wheels designation, but thought I might be missing something. Joelfg (talk) 06:36, February 7, 2017 (UTC) ::If you Google this: "trc diecast stockcar" you'll find some cars that are the same aa yours. Stephan3321 (talk) 13:04, February 7, 2017 (UTC) ::I tried that before and found some of the same thing, but the TRC Diecast company didn't exist until 5 years after these cars were produced. I would like to believe that it is theirs, but there is no explaining the 5 year gap. Also, after more investigating, the company itself, has never done anything smaller than 1/43 scale. Joelfg (talk) 00:46, February 8, 2017 (UTC) :::I re-Googled them and I think they are Richard Petty's. Google for "richard petty diecast cereal". It seems they were used in cereal cartons. Stephan3321 (talk) 16:44, February 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Because I am enthralled with this answer now, I sent an email to General Mills asking about it. I will let you know what I find out. At the same time I noticed General Mills which is why I have the confusion. Joelfg (talk) 03:53, February 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::When they answer your email, please keep me up to date. I'm curious now! Stephan3321 (talk) 06:13, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Partisan X-Wing Just curious as to why the difference photo was removed. Is that not something that should be shared to help people identify the difference between the two models? Or is that something that would go somewhere else? Joelfg (talk) 22:09, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :The photo hasn't been removed. It's relocated to the Gallery. It was a bit out of place in the middle of the page. Stephan3321 (talk) 06:59, February 13, 2017 (UTC)